Field
The present invention generally relates to heat-transfer systems and, in particular, to a spacecraft radiator assembly with flexible heat pipes.
Description of the Related Art
Spacecraft in a geosynchronous earth orbit (GEO) typically operate such that one side continuously faces toward the ground as the satellite orbits the Earth. Such a satellite will have a north-south axis that, while in orbit, is approximately parallel to the north-south rotational axis of the Earth and an east-west axis that is perpendicular to the north-south axis. As the satellite orbits the Earth, the east and west sides of the spacecraft will alternately face toward the Sun and, twelve hours later, face away from the Sun toward deep space.
As GEO spacecraft are frequently used for communication and observation, the designers must accommodate complex communications payloads with large number of components and high thermal dissipation requirements. For example, a direct-broadcast or broadband spot-beam communications spacecraft may require dissipation of 14 kW or more of heat from the payload electronics. As is well known to those of skill in the art, “fixed” north and south radiator panels provide the most mass-efficient and cost-efficient heat rejection capability, and therefore their area is generally maximized within the constraints imposed by the launch vehicle fairing. However, it is often the case that additional heat rejection capability is required beyond what can be provided by such north and south radiator panels.
One conventional approach to providing additional heat rejection capability is the addition of east and west radiator panels, as shown in the exploded view in FIG. 1 of a conventional spacecraft. Because east and west radiator panels receive direct sun exposure during each orbit, they are less effective than north and south radiator panels and therefore operate at higher average temperatures for an equivalent thermal load. This generally limits the use of east and west radiator panels to equipment such as output multiplexers (OMUXs) that can operate at higher temperatures. In addition, east and west radiator panels tend to undergo large diurnal temperature fluctuations, as the individual panels alternately face the Sun and deep space, and equipment that is thermally coupled to conventional east and west radiator panels may require significant heater power to limit the temperature fluctuations to an acceptable range.
Another drawback of conventional radiator panels is that, once the radiator panel is installed, it becomes difficult to access equipment inside the spacecraft including the equipment that is mounted on the radiator panels themselves. This increases the cost and time required for remove-and-replace operations that may be necessary during integration and test of a conventional spacecraft.